2dungeons2dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sha Kakhan
Sha Kakhan is a Deva Cleric from the town of Lumenatal. She has been living her current life for the past 36 years. Sha is very involved with the townspeople of Lumenatal. She got her start as a healer serving as a nurse in the First Pelorite Crusade; she wanted to make a contribution in some way and was surprised at her natural inclination to heal. She ran a small hospital out of her home during the Sacking of Lumenatal, which eventually transitioned to an Apothecary shop after the revolution died down. Sha owns and lives in the Apothecary shop where folks come for healing; though Sha does ''posess powers to heal from her god, Erathis, she tpyically uses homeopathic remedies to heal those who need it during day-to-day life. Her basic philosophy is to help others until they can help themselves. Sha runs a community outreach program, helping educate the citizens of Lumenatal. In addition to teaching basic skills (reading, writing, simple math, etc.), she also organizes a community garden and serves meals for the needy three nights a week. On the other nights, Sha keeps to herself and leads what the townspeople believe to be a quiet, solitary life. Magic Items *+3 Holy Symbol (11th level, crit: +3d6) *Exalted Armor (10th level, chain) *Cloak of Resistance (12th level) Race & Class Features *resist 5+1/2 level necrotic and radiant damage *+1 bonus to all defenses against attacks made by bloodied creatures *Memory of 1000 Lifetimes *Healer's Lore (add WIS mod to all heals made with cleric healing powers Paragon Path: Divine Oracle *Foresight (Sha & allies within 5 sq. cannot be surprised. Also, Sha rolls initiave twice and keeps whichever roll she likes.) *Prophetic Action (When Sha spends an action point, she also gains another move action to use during another turn later in the encounter) *Terrifying Insight (gained at 16th level) 'Feats' *Ritual Caster (Cleric feat)- can master/perform rituals *Toughness- +10 HP *Harmony of Erathis- can use ''Harmony of Erathis encounter power *Improved Initiative (11th level)- +4 to initiative checks *Auspicious Lineage- use 1d8 for Memory of 1000 Lifetimes *Implement Expertise- +1 on attack rolls made with holy symbols *Ascendant Lineage: If Memory of 1000 Lifetimes roll fails, it is not expended and can be rolled again, starting the turn after the failed roll. *Focused Mind- +4 to saving throws against dazing and stunning effects 'Cleric Prayers' Healing Prayers Divine Fortune (Channel Divinity- Encounter, Free Aciton, Personal): You gain +1 to your next attack roll or saving throw before the end of your next turn. Healing Word (Encounter: Divine, Healing, Minor Action, Close Burst 10): You or one ally can spend a healing surge can regain an additional 3d6+5(WIS) HP* Cure Light Wounds (Daily: Divine, Healing, Minor Action, Ranged 10): You or one creature regain HP as if it had spent a healing surge, +5(WIS)* Bastion of Health (Daily: Divine, Healing, Standard Action, Ranged 10): You or one ally can spend a healing surge, +10 +5(WIS)* Mass Cure Light Wounds (Daily: Divine, Healing, Standard Action, Close burst 5): You and each ally in burst regain HP as if they had spent a healing surge, +10 +5(WIS)* *indicates an added bonus from "Healer's Lore" effect, PH 1, pg. 61 At-Will Prayers Lance of Faith (Divine, Implement, Radiant, Standard Action, Ranged 5) Target: one creature; Attack: WIS vs. REF Hit: 1d8+WIS radiant damage, and one ally you can see gains a +2 power bonus to his/her next attack roll against the target. Sacred Flame (Divine, Implement, Radiant, Standard Action, Ranged 5) Target: one creature; Attach WIS vs. REF Hit: 1d6+WIS radiant damage, and one ally you can see can either gain temp HP equal to CHA+1/2 level or to make a saving throw. Encounter Prayers Turn Undead (Divine, Implement, Radiant, Standard Action, Clost burst 5) Target: each undead creature in burst; Attack: WIS vs. WILL Hit: 3d10+WIS radiant damage, and you push the target a number of squares equal to your 3+CHA. The target is immobilized until the end of your next turn. Miss: 1/2 damage, and the target is not pushed or immobilized Divine Glow (Divine, Implement, Radiant, Standard Action, Close blast 3) Target: each enemy in blast; Attack: WIS vs. REF Hit: 1d8+WIS radiant damage Effect: Allies in blast gain a +2 power bonus to attack rolls until the end of your next turn Daunting Light (Divine, Implement, Radiant, Standard Action, Ranged 10) Target: one creature; Attack: WIS vs. REF Hit: 2d10+WIS radiant damage Effect: one ally you can see gains combat advantage against the target until the end of your next turn. Break the Spirit (Charm, Divine, Implement, Radiant, Standard Action, Ranged 10) Target: one creature; Attack: WIS vs. WILL Hit: 2d8+WIS radiant damage and target takes penatly to attack tolls equal to your CHA until the end of your next turn Prophecy of Doom (Divine-Paragon Prayer, Standard Action, Ranged 5) Target: one creature Effect: You or an ally who hits the target with an attack can choose to make the attack a critical hit. The power lasts until the end of your next turn or until you or an aly uses it to make an attack a critical hit Harmony of Erathis (Divine-Feat Power, Minor Action, Ranged 10) Target: one ally Effect: If you have at least 3 allies in range, grant one of them a +2 power bonus to the first attack roll he or she makes before the start of your next turn. Daily Prayers Cascade of Light (Divine, Implement, Radiant, Standard Action, Ranged 10) Target: one creature; Attack: WIS vs. WILL Hit: 3d8+WIS radiant damage, and target gains vulnerability 5 to all your attacks, save ends. Miss: 1/2 damage and no vulnerability Flame Strike (Divine, Fire, Implement, Standard Action, Area burst 2 within 10 squares) Target: each enmy in burst; Attack: WIS vs. REF Hit: 2d10+WIS fire damage and ongoing 5+WIS fire damage, save ends Miss: 1/2 damage and no ongoing damage Consecrated Ground (Divine, Healing, Radiant, Zone, Standard Action, Close burst 1) Effect: burst creates a zone that lasts until the end of your next turn. You can move the zone 3 squares as a move action. Enemies that start their turns in the zone take 1d6+CHA radiant damage. You an any allies who are bloodied and start their turns within the zone regain HP equal to 1+CHA, (+WIS from Healer's Lore) Sustain minor: zone persists 'Rituals' *Gentle Repose *Make Whole *Cure Disease *Enchant Magic Item *Remove Affliction *Speak with Dead